Feel My Pain and Sorrow! : No Need for Pain!
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: xover NarutoTenchi Muyo! At the second battle between Naruto and Sasuke something goes wrong when Kyuubi and Naruto start to fuse causing a tare in space and time sending him to a new world. He his soon traped with Ryoko for 700yrs. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Feel My Pain and Sorrow: No Need for Pain!**

Summary: It's the second battle at the Valley of the End with Naruto and Sasuke, but it's interrupted by the merging of Kyuubi's and Naruto's charkra. Insanity consumes him from the power he as gained and causes a rip in reality sending him into a different world were at the time Yosho the crown prince of Jurai is fighting Ryoko sealing her up in a cave. Only a few hours after he defeated her Naruto is plopped onto his world mentally insane and bloodthirsty. What will he do when even the Goddess Tsunami can't defeat the demon vessel alone?

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo! If I did I would have had both series combined and YAOI!!! (Glad I got that out of the way.)

Warnings: a bit of violence, a pinch of gore, and a dark depressed Naruto.

AN: I had this story in my head for a while and it was driving me crazy! So I wrote it. I was also looking for a plot good enough to catch at least 30 reviews and if this story is not it then on to the next idea! Hope this one is it because I got many disappointments with my other Naruto crossover fic called Never Meant to Be not very popular so I'm slow on updating that story along with my other ones because I don't have enough reviews to be motivated to continue.

Ok! Enough of my rambling on with the fic!

**Chapter One: Trapping me in my own grave**

"Come and get me you bastard! No more screwing around!" A young blonde teen yelled rage and hate filling his blood red eyes.

"As you wish dobe!" Another teen shouted with raven black hair and spinning Sharingan eyes.

The landscape was in ruin, dirt was flung into the air trees were uprooted or mere ashes. Great craters marred the earth; it was a horrible sight to behold by a normal person. Once again the two former best friends were at battle with one another at the exact same place, The Valley of the End. The only difference this time was Naruto had full reign of all Kyuubi's nine tails transforming him more then he had ever been transformed when using the demon fox's charkra and Sasuke wasn't using or depending on his Curse of Seal turning into that demon looking form only using his own power that he had.

No one would find the out come of this battle for it would never end.

Both teenagers clashed determination burning in each others eyes not will to be the one first to fall. Unknown to the Sharingan wielder Naruto was only using three tails of the fox's power against him barely keeping himself sane at that moment, but slowly he was being consumed by his own hatred and adding on his prisoner's rage along with the blonde's it was eating away at his sanity bit by bit. Soon he would snap going into the deep end of insanity with bloodlust pacifically for the teen in front of him, Sasuke.

"Give up dobe! You'll never win! I've always been stronger then you! Always one step ahead!" Sasuke sneered a nasty smirk on his lips.

His opponent didn't say anything just wildly lashed out at his enemy with his claws madness finally taking a hold of him. The demon container was now using all nine tails of the fox transforming Naruto into a new creature. The raven haired teen halted in his rush stunned form the mass of power coming off of his former team mate, he saw the change with his own two eyes plus the Sharingan sight, but he couldn't believe it. All that he could think about most was that Naruto had solid 'real' tails the color of crimson for the fur on the long appendages. Before Sasuke could think anymore on the blonde's appearance the other vanished. Eyes widening a fraction the young teenager swiftly searched around him for the feral ninja with his Sharingan. With an inhuman snarl the blonde literally fazed right in front of him and with no warning slammed his fist into Sasuke's gut knocking the air right out of his lungs sending him flying into a near by cliff. The mountain side couldn't withstand the force causing it to collapse falling onto the shocked Uchiha survivor barring him alive. But deep inside his consciousness where the demon fox resided this result wasn't enough, his prey had to suffer more then he was at the moment and how could he ignore this demand in his state of mind? Wanting more blood spilled more screams coming from those bloodied lips, more, more, more, and more it just wasn't enough till the blood crazed urge was satisfied! That logic urged him on and he dug out his traitor of a team-mate holding him up by the throat blood dripping from his lips. Sasuke creaked his eye open revealing a pained onyx eye gasping for breath trying to inhale the sweet life giving oxygen, but ended up coughing up blood splattering the life liquid onto Naruto's face. The blonde grinned with sadistic pleasure darting out his pink tongue licking up the coppery fluid that he could reach. He savored the Uchiha's blood on his taste buds excitement for a slaughter to take place from his hand. The young blonde's slanted red eyes flickered back to his prey finding it amusing that the Sharingan wielder was staring at him in pain and sick awed fascination. The turned fox teen brought Sasuke down to eye level a snarling smirk on placed on his lips and leaned in, mouth right next to the other's ear.

"I'm a step ahead Sasuke-teme," Naruto hissed tightening his claws on the raven haired teen's pale throat.

The demon child licked the shell of his former team-mate's ear drawing a shudder from him then with all the force of ten Chidori and a bit more slammed the fare skinned boy once again into a near by cliff, but this time he was able to escape the collapsing debris just barely in the horrible state he was in. Sasuke was kneeling a few yards away from the rubble of stones gasping heavily coughing up more blood. Surveying his injuries quickly and coming the result of eight broken ribs the rest fractured, possibility of a punctured lung form his wheezing and coughing up blood. A shattered collar bone, sprains in ankles, a dislocated left shoulder and low Chakra reserves only enough for one final attack. Making up his mind and just shoved his dislocated shoulder into place with a sickening crack he gritted his teeth in pain blocking it to the back of his head then faced the situation at hand. Red eyes watched this with amusement and pleasure loving the sound of the pained grunt from his taller enemy slowly getting into a charging position and kill the other in the most painful way possible.

"Naruto," the injured teenager said with a pained edge to his voice but with a burning determination in his eyes which unfortunately was hidden beneath his bangs.

The kitsune paused in his charge a growl coming form his throat. The young prodigy had to act quickly to deter the insane teen's attention before he decided the just continue to beat the living shit out of him.

"Let's make this a last and final ending," Sasuke stated staring into those blood thirsty eyes looking for a sign that the other teenager understood.

A spark of blue appeared in the pool of bloody crimson and the raven haired Sharingan wielder got a short nod form Naruto. With a mental sigh of relief that he had a chance to either kill the fox carrier or mortally wound him either way he could find an escape to recuperate to come back another time if he need to. To bad he didn't know what he was up against in this battle.

Ignoring his injuries Sasuke got into his stance of the beginning stage of creating his most powerful jutsu as did Naruto. In the distance you could hear the chirping of birds steadily growing louder and the sound of heavy rushing wind around them. Blue electricity started to course through the missing now Sound Nin's body then it all focused to his right hand quickly gathering. The cured teenager griped his left hand to his other rightly steadying it, controlling the wild chakra in his palm. Opposite of the once child prodigy of leaf, Naruto was doing the same in powering up his powerful jutsu an animal like smirk on his lips slanted red eyes half lidded with lust for the battle. The blonde was have little trouble creating his attack, proof of this was the formation of his dark angry red orb in his left hand swirling with uncontrollable power steady as if hold a orb glass. After both were ready to throw their jutsus at each other there was a stand still for just a second and with a silent signal in ended as fast as it begun. Both dashed forward with a grimace of determination on Sasuke's face and a crazed bloodthirsty expression on Naruto's fox like features.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two stronger ninjutsus clashed in blast of power setting off a huge shock wave of chakra to the surrounding area. It wouldn't be surprising if all the shinobi countries felt it 1) because of the amount of power going into one finally showdown and 2) because of the demon fox Kyuubi, come on who couldn't feel that malevolent energy.

Both ninja fought for dominance and sadly Sasuke was losing that position, with one jerk form Naruto he was sent off balance his Chidori only grazing the side of the blonde's face, only to heal closed afterwards. So he was basically screwed. With the last of his energy he dodged out of the way of psychotic teen's Rasengan but it ended up slicing into his side sliding him ten yards away adding a new crater to the landscape. But something happened during that time of their final clash; The Kyuubi's and Naruto's chakra merged creating one powerful source in the fox child. This power was just too much for this world's reality that it started to collapse around Naruto, ripping open the plan of reality wide open. Shock was written all over the feral boy's face, at the added power to the nine tails and the shift of reality but it gave way back into rage and insanity. And with one final howl of awesome rage and hate Uzumaki Naruto, the demon container of the famous and most feared demon lord Kyuubi, was gone. That was the last of what Sasuke saw before he fell unconscious in the battle field.

This was the last time Naruto would see his world in a long while, but don't worry it still was not last time he would see his home.

XX Earth, the battle between Yosho and Ryoko XX

Yosho had the demon woman impaled on his sword, the Tenchi-ken. The sword of light was currently sucking Ryoko's three gems out from her body implanting them into the hilt of the sword then her body went lax. The young Juraian warrior sighed in relief finally it was over she was almost helpless without her gems right now so the best thing to do is put her to sleep for he didn't want to kill her. So he un-paled her from the end of his Tenchi-ken and lifted Ryoko up into his arms. The prince of Jurai looked down at the beautiful white-blue haired woman; she looked so peaceful when in slumber and harmless but he knew better he had to lock her up. With that decision he commanded his ship to create a prison for Ryoko. After a couple of hours of preparing using the technology and mystical powers he had it was finished. The space pirate would never get out till someone ended up letting her out and it wasn't anytime soon. To keep from anyone else from releasing her Yosho made up his mind that he would guard her till the time came.

But not all plans went accordantly because at that moment a tear on that plain opened letting lose a rage and hate filled teenager by the name of Naruto.

The male Juraian was caught off guard from the enormous power he the hit his senses like a batter ram. It was so dark and angry making the surrounding life around the boy to flee or wither up and die. This dark energy was even more powerful then all the Juraian emperors combined and probably matched their Goddess Tsunami in power or even more but he wasn't sure on that assumption. Dark purple violet eyes narrowed wondering where such a creature with this much power came from. The boy he sighted appeared out of nowhere in a matter of speaking was only about twenty yards from the shrine he created to imprison Ryoko. In the state of confusion Yosho took the opportunity to study the teen causally reaching for his sword at the same time.

The boy had sun blonde hair which coursed down his back like a water fall of gold to his hips with hints of blood red strands in his thick silky looking locks. On his head was a pair soft looking fox ears the fur colored a blood red with white tips, his hands were equipped with wicked sharp claws with hints of dried blood on them. Behind the youth were long slender tails lashing around him with the same fur color as the ears, all nine of them also with white tips. Next Yosho noted were his clothes, he wore semi-tight black pants with an even tighter black shirt with no sleeves sticking to the long haired blonde like a second skin while it showed off a good portion of his well defined stomach with a strange marking marring it. Dark blue sandal-like shoes were on the teen's feet and strange holster of some kind on his upper thigh. Last on his person was a leather pouch strapped securely on his waist and riding low on his slim hips in a seductive manner. He assumed there was some type of weapons in each pouch and holster. Then he moved on to the young youths face, he was still young by Juraian's standards barely in his mid teens maybe fourteen or fifteen with a bit of baby fat left from his preteen years. Yosho noticed the three strange deep thick jagged lines on each check making them look like whiskers of an animal namely a fox. This brought the young man to feel very uneasy then he was a moment ago. Next the prince spotted the fangs, sharp and deadly ready to tare apart his prey if need be he assumed, he saw the boy's eyes next. His breath stopped and his unique eyes widened at what they saw; slanted at the pupils and the color of red as the life giving blood in all life that coursed through our veins. In them the prince glimpsed the worst emotions a living thing could produce, hate, rage, sorrow, betrayal, loneliness, rejection, pain and insanity.

At that time when the Juraian realized what those emotions where Naruto was having a confusing jumble of thoughts running through his mind taking note of his surrounds and his missing opponent. In his mind his prey was not around to kill so chaos broke loose.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" he roared into the sky letting wave upon wave of his new chakra slam into the earth causing massive earthquake to erupt around the world with tsunamis appearing near islands on the side.

The warrior and prince of Jurai was thrown off his feet colliding with the shrine's wall that imprisoned Ryoko. He wonder at the back of his head for a moment why the structure didn't crumble under that wave but pushed in far from his mind to the go back to the problem at hand, he had to find a way to stop this creature before the boy ended up destroying this whole planet.

"SASUKEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" the young teen once again roared, screaming his vast hatred to the heavens with such insane blood red eyes.

Again the fox boy released a wave of dark chakras which Yosho took note was dark red when forced against the shrine wall. The Juraian shuddered at all the relations he could have thought of just then that had to do with the teen, to think he thought of blood to describe this young boy.

So far he had no luck with coming up with a plan of any kind to halt the blonde's rampage and they were not to far away from a local village either so he had to come up with something soon or innocent lives would be lost. Yosho knew his Tenchi-ken was nothing but useless against this boy at that moment and the Light Hawk Wings were basically only meant for defense, sure he could protect the village but what about the rest of the other villages. That plan was out of one of his options, his last resort was Tsunami. He only hoped both he and her had enough power kill or if not imprison the boy before he hurt anyone or himself. With that the long haired prince used all his rescores to call upon Jurai's Goddess, Tsunami. As soon as he called upon her for help the entity responded swiftly appearing in her goddess hood glory with a serious expression on her face.

"Yosho you have called me and for that I am glad," she spoke softly but strongly. "I have felt the power of a dark life form that appeared out of no where. This boy? Is he the cause of all of this?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunami he is," the dark purple eyed man answered dutifully, "He is too powerful for me to handle and I'm afraid if this continues then there will be an end to the lives on this planet."

"I see," she muttered softly turning here gaze at the one causing all of this destruction and chaos.

At that moment Naruto was carelessly throwing rasengans in random directions not caring where they landed while scanning the surroundings for his enemy and one time friend. If he didn't see him he moved on in the direction of the nearby village still throwing his rasengans and chakra around. To say the more he searched the more rage built up inside the young ninja.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Naruto growled in rage tearing his surroundings apart.

"What can we do to stop him my lady?" the prince of Jurai asked a worried frown on his handsome features.

She stood silent for a while then looked up with hard eyes, "I know of a way."

"SAAAASUKEEEEEE !"

Another wave of power came blasting right at them but with more intensity and destructiveness then the last two. The Goddess of Jurai barely got up a barrier to block the red energy which brought her to her knees, drawing a startled gasp from Yosho surprised that anything could bring her down like that.

"It seems this one boy is more powerful then even me," she breathed out through labored gasps, "Just as I suspected, he's a true demon the opposite of a true god. The question his how did he get here?"

"My lady!" He spoke in alarm rushing to his Goddess' side.

"I'm fine Yosho, but it's impossible to kill him," she said after regaining her breath. "Quickly leaned me all your energy from your life tree! I'm going to put him in a deep slumber and seal him in the cave with Ryoko. Let's just hope it holds him."

He complied with her wishes only hesitating for a second before laying his hand on her robed shoulder. At once his trees and a bit of his energy was being transferred to Tsunami signaling the start of putting this unknown teenager boy to slumber for very long time. That moment the long haired blonde demon took notice of the gathering of strange chakra in a certain area, swiftly turning his burning gaze onto the source. With a snarl of bloodlust and anger he dashed right for the two people he spotted that was gathering that unknown energy claws drawn ready to rip both of them to shreds. In a span of a second Naruto was upon them to only freeze in mid strike.

"It is done," The Goddess Tsunami whispered weakened from the loss of her energy then collapsing into an equally tired Yosho.

Silence was all that they could hear not even the wind moved. Then slowly the fox boy started to change slightly. The fur of his ear's and nine tails changed color matching his blonde sun kissed locks, the teen's blood red eyes shifted into a soft violet color with blue flecks, but still retaining the slanted pupils. His jagged whiskers morphed into thin small scars, fangs shrinking into a smaller set of them still sharp as ever but just smaller. Lastly his expression of rage and hatred disappeared features softening into a very beautiful face with no hints of insanity. Falling to his knees right in front of the two people that stopped him from destroying everything, he turned his tearful violet eyes upward looking blankly into the dark sky. Slowly he sat down on the rough ground drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms and nine tails around himself. Resting his chin on top of his drawn knees.

"Where . . are you . . . . . ? . . . . . . Sasuke . . . . . . .?" Naruto choked out brokenly before closing his eyes for a very long slumber.

Once he fell into his force sleep instantly crystal incased his lithe form moving him in the middle of the forming crystallized structure in the fetal position. Yosho was the last person to see into those violet eyes. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Where there was once all those terrible emotions he saw after the boy arrived now there was only pain and sorrow left but there was nothing he could do about it now. The boy was to be sealed up as long as Tsunami sees fit to release him or by some freak accident some how get set free by someone else. But till then time would pass. As was planed Naruto was imprisoned along with Ryoko in the cave to not be disturbed for a very long time.

Earth would never forget this day for around the world devastation struck local villages, towns, and beginning cities, the power of Naruto was just too much for it to handle. As for Yosho he too would remember this day as long as he lived and would still be pondering till the day of eternity what that boy's name was. He would never know so he just did the only thing that he could do. Guard the shrine to make sure neither Ryoko or the demon child would ever escape especially that demon child.

End of Chapter One

AN: Ok that was my first chapter for my new idea and I have a little vote for ya. I've been debating with myself if I should make this a yaoi fic or not and if a lot of people say yes then I'll do it and if they say no then their will not be any pairings in this fic because I stay strictly to yaoi pairings. I'm not very good with striate ones sorry! So the question is:

YAOI or NO YAOI?

Yes

Or

No

Votes so far:

Yes- 0

No- 0

Let the voting begin!!

Side note: I'd like not to have flames k or I'll just end up delaying all of my stories for the people who do want me to continue. Oh and I'm in serious need of a beta reader I suck at spelling badly and other grammar related crap so I need HELP!!!

PS: If I do get flamed for this then I'll use them to wipe my ass!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel My Pain and Sorrow!: No Need for Pain!**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo! If I did I would have had both series combined and YAOI!!! (Glad I got that out of the way.)

Warnings: a bit of violence, a pinch of gore, and a dark depressed Naruto. . . . . . . . . . (I'm having a feeling that some of this is not even going to be in the story but hey I could be just paranoid) bad grammar and spelling.

AN: Wow I didn't know it would go so well then my other stories did!!! And as for those who wanted the Naruto/Ryoko pairing I'm sorry but I stick to yaoi and I already wrote the second chapter indicating that Ryoko and Naruto are nothing more than friends in this fic so I'm very sorry for the people who wanted that. But don't look too down I'll make sure they have a close relationship between the two K! And if the votes go on and say that no is the highest then you don't have to worry that it's yaoi anymore! Just don't get your hopes up to high. I would also like suggestions for my story if you have any alright it could help me if I ever get a writers block on this story so it would be appreciated!

Enough of my rambling let the story begin!!!!!!

Chapter Two: The Resurrection of Two Demons

Dripping of water was all you could hear in the large chambers, dark and cold fit for any cave creatures. On the far side there was a huge iron gate, bars thick as old tree trunks in the Forest of Death. In the middle of the room was a figure incased in crystal which was imbedded into the ground heaving it upright. Blood red eyes watched the crystal that enclosed around said figure with hidden anxiety, but it soon bloomed into a hot anger of suppressed hate eyes intensely staring out through the bars of the cage.

"How dare they seal my kit!" the creature roared slamming all nine of its tails into the prison bars. "Sealing his mind along with his body! I'll never forgive this! Kit, wake up! No puny human's seal will trap your strong mind!"

With a forced push the giant nine tailed fox got a hold of both his kit's and his chakra shoving it through his prison cage striate at the crystal in the middle of the chamber. Roaring in determination the demon fox used what he could and with one final force of power on the structure the casing around Naruto shattered. The old fox watched his kit fall to the floor with what was left of the combined chakra to cushion his fall. Naruto was laying on his side in the remains of the crystal prison breathing softly in and out. He shifted slightly showing signs he was waking up, eyes fluttered open to reveal slanted violet eyes. The long haired blonde sat up confusion on his face not really knowing how he got there. Then that's when he noticed eyes gazing at him so he turned around to come face to face with two big red blood eyes. With a startled squeak the young ninja scrambled to his feet nearly slipping on the strange shiny rocks below him. It only took a few seconds to recognize where he was. In the depths of his mind.

"What am I doing here? Last thing I remember was fighting Sasuke-teme!" the blonde shouted in anger and confusion.

"Every male human has a tiny, undeveloped womb," the giant creature said out of the blue with a striate face.

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " the young kit just looked at his prisoner like he was crazy. "WHAT!? What the hell does that have to do with anything!?"

"Absolutely nothing," he answered dryly, "I only said that because you wouldn't calm down."

"THAT was suppose to calm me down!?" Naruto asked in bewilderment then paused. "Is that really true? GAha! Never mind! Tell me why I'm here?!"

The great fox sighed, "Kit, our chakra sources just merged," Kyuubi sated flatly, "and you couldn't handle it mentally so basically you went insane for a while then ended up here."

"W-what?" shock was in those expressive violet eyes not quit grasping the concept of him just losing it. "What happened? Did I . . . . k-kill him?"

"I don't have an answer for that last one," the demon lord said passively, "all that I could tell you is that you beat the shit out of the brat with pleasure. I guess during that and when our chakra merged it was too much for our own plain of existence so it sent us to a different plain of reality through the tare we made."

"Different plain of existence? How will we get back then?" Naruto asked in a rush of panic, "What about the village? They'll be wondering why I haven't come back yet! What if they think I'm dead! Or worst, mark me as a missing Nin?!"

At That point the young teenager was hyperventilating pulling at his long sun kissed hair fear and worry clouding those unique slanted violet orbs. Naruto didn't want Tsunade to be forced to dub him as a traitor when he was suppose to be the future Hokage, it was his dream and if it was taken away from him then why should he even try to live anymore? That one dream was the only thing keeping him breathing since he could remember.

"Calm down kit," the demon fox said sharply gaining his jailors attention, "There is nothing you we can do right now. It you don't know your body was sealed in a cave shrine not to long ago. It took me two years of gathering chakra by outside time to shatter the seal on your mind."

"Ho-how long have I been asleep?" Naruto whispered looking down at his clawed hands studying his new features.

"Over four years, in this plain of existence," he answered gauging his kit's reaction or lack of them, "For the first two years I was merely slumbering from exertion then on the third year I awoke finding both of us sealed in a cave physically and you sleeping by force mentally. From there I got prepared to break you from your sleep. I guess the person(s) wasn't counting on me being in your mind. Now here we are."

"That long? I've been locked up that long?" he muttered under his breath while ignoring the rest of Kyuubi's explanation, "How are we going to release my body from this?"

"We can't," was the old demon's blunt reply, "I won't lie to you, we're powerful but without the aid of an outside force we are trapped. There's nothing you or I can do but wait."

A frown marred his fox like features, "Wait, huh? I think I can o that," the blonde said getting a disbelief snort from Kyuubi which earned him a glare in his direction, "By the way I got a question for you fox."

"What?" the said fox asked gruffly disinterested resting his head on his paws.

"Why do I look like this?" Naruto demanded lifting up one of his new attachments.

"Well you're no longer human for starters. Once you absorbed my chakra you turned into a half-breed," Kyuubi explained yawning feeling like he needed another nap at the moment, "Sooner or later you'll fully merge the two sources of power and become full fledged demon because my Chakra is more dominate in your system. So don't whine kit at least you're the strongest ninja now just like you wanted."

Those last words signaled that the conversation was over and the demon lord closed his eyes to sleep.

"But I wanted to earn it not it be given to be with out doing anything," the teen whispered looking down at his feet totally lost on what to do.

Knowing the problem was never going to be solved he decided to just give up for now. Walking over to Kyuubi's cage Naruto sat down his back leaning on the bars bringing his legs up to his chest and curled his tails around himself.

'Might as well sleep since the lazy fur ball is. Not like it's going to be free anytime soon,' the fox child thought drawing his legs closer. 'Why is it so cold?'

It was his last thought before he went into a deep sleep. At that same time one big slender tail slipped through the bars covering the sleeping young fox demon.

"Sleep well kit. You'll be free once again just be patient."

XX 700 years later XX

The day was sunny and hot but not unpleasant, birds chirped little animals scurried through their lives searching for food. Just a normal day in Japan in a remote area where a common shrine resided. Long stone steps ascended up to the shrine plant life growing in between the crakes of the steps. On these stone stairs an old man perched climbing upwards to the holy structure taking him time reaching the top. When reaching the final step the old man scanned the surrounding area, looking for something or someone.

"Tenchi!" he called out only to find the person's abandoned chores, "Tenchi!" he tried again in a different direction, "Now where did he go?"

XXXX

"Where did he put them?" a young teenager muttered shifting through desk compartments and books, "Lets see . . . ."

He continued to search the desk that was in front of him then frowned once again that day when he came empty handed once again. Just as he was going to open another compartment the paper sliding door banged open, Tenchi nearly fell on his face with startled fear dreading he got caught. Looking towards the door he saw no one there just the cat sleeping on the porch undisturbed. With a sigh of relief the teen didn't take notice of the shadow looming over him from behind.

"It was curiosity that killed the cat Tenchi," the shadow said right next to the sneaking teen.

"Whhhaaa!!" the boy yelped in surprise jerking forward, once again almost falling on his face. The teen swiftly crawled away from his grandfather.

Tenchi turned around to face his grandpa once he was far enough looking at the old man with wide eyes wondering how he kept doing that. Katsuhito Misaki was crouched in the same place where the teen was before a neutral expression on his face then sat back on the small desk. Soon he broke out into an amused smirk at his grandson's antics.

"I bet you were looking for these?" the shrine priest said drawing a set of old keys out of his Shinto garbed shirt jingling with the movement.

His grandson's brown eyes lit up, "So that's where they are," he said out loud then clamped his hands over his mouth from actually confessing that was what he was looking for.

"You weren't trying to sneak in there against my orders were you?" Katsuhito tisked putting his keys back in their place in his shirt.

Then the teen pouted looking away, "No I wasn't," he grumbled watching his grandfather at the corner of his eye.

"It is the ancient law of this Misaki Shrine," the old man scolded, "and you're no exception to that legacy," then his aged face softened, "But really, you wanted to see what's in there don't you?"

"Aw-huh!" the brown eyed teen nodded enthusiastically, hope he would agree to let him see inside that cave.

"Here they are, Tenchi. If you can take them from me," Katsuhito challenged the teenager in front of him on the floor. "Let's see how good you really are."

Tenchi pondered for a moment then got ready thinking up way to get those keys. A thought came to him and he smirked suddenly going into motion.

"Hee-Yaa!" he shouted fist raised to meet his grandpa's face.

With quick reflexes the old priest caught his grandson's fist with ease tightening his hold and flipped him to the side into one of the paper sliding doors leading to a closet with a loud crash.

"Work harder and remember your chores are part of your training," the old man sighed at Tenchi's poor attempt of a fight.

With those parting words he got up and walked out of the room leaving the young Tenchi stuck head first into the paper door. The teen sat there silently nervous his grandpa would come back but when he didn't he turned around slowly paper door still over his head around his neck revealing the set of keys in his mouth. Right then Tenchi threw the broken door off him and dashed out the door with a big grin on his face excitement in his deep brown eyes small ponytail whipping around behind him. He rushed up a flight of steps in a sprint leading to another section of the shrine that was where the cave resided.

"Curiosity killed the cat, lucky for me I'm not a cat! Ha Ha!" he laughed running up the rest of the stairs old keys clutched in his hand.

"Reaching the shrine cave he entered the opening walking into it a few yards to end up at a rusty old gate. Looking down into the depths of the cave through the rusted bars in awe the sound of dripping water in the darkness of the cave. This brought back memories of when he was younger always coming here to play or explore or just think. One memory he remembered when his grandfather told him the story on what resided inside.

XXX Flash Back XXX

"Tenchi, boy!" a shout of disapproval echoed through the cave, "Why must you come here time after time when you know it's not allowed," the old Shinto priest said a frown on his aged face square glasses glinting off the little light in the dark dank cave.

"But why is that grandpa?" the young Tenchi asked bravely a determined look on his face really wanting to find out.

Katsuhito smirked, "I'll tell you why my boy. A demon sleeps here."

"A demon? No!" the young boy said stunned and awed eyes big and innocent.

"It's true," he replied face serious while interlay he wondered if he should mention the second demon trapped in here, then decided not too, "Now listen carefully for what I'm about to tell you what really happened," he said kneeling before his grandson eye to eye with the small child, "It was a long time ago a demon came here from the sky. Its strength was enormous and treble. It destroyed villages, burned everything in its path. And our people suffered greatly because of its evil powers."

"What happened to the demon?" asked the fascinated child hooked onto the story eared to hear more of the battle.

He smiled at his grandson then continued, "One day a ship shaped like a dragon appeared from the sky. On it's back rode a mighty samurai. He fought the demon using a sword with great spiritual powers. Now the demon sleeps held prisoner in this shrine. The sword planted in the ground keeps watch over it. That samurai was Yosho your antecessor Tenchi. Remember your name and what it means: Heaven and Earth. You must remember and respect you ancestor."

Remember . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

XXX End Flash Back XXX

The rusted gate now was unlocked and Tenchi walked down the dark tunnel excitement coursing though his veins. He came upon an open area which had the sunlight spilling through an opening from the ceiling. Looking around he spotted a sealed off stone door like structure and a small little shrine on a random bolder so he chose to check out the little shrine. Peaking inside Tenchi brighten up when he spotted a hilt of a sword imbedded inside the little wooden shrine so he reached in griping the hilt then pulled. Unfortunately he came up with resistance almost falling over but he succeeded on pulling it out. Luck was not on his side when he came up with another barrier and had a hilarious struggle with the swords stealth. After a few seconds of fighting with the object h got it off happy he could see his ancestor's weapon. The teen got a good look at it with a grin but if fell when he saw it clearly a frown now replacing his grin.

"It's just a rusty piece of junk," he said flatly, "Give me a break! The sword that cuts through rock?"

Disbelief clearly on his face and swung the metal rusted blade right on a random rock which happened to have a paper seal. Tenchi freaked out eyes big as saucers when the rock split in half and the rusted blade shattered leaving only the hilt. The cave suddenly started shacking making a suspended bolder in the ceiling come crashing down over the only exit the cave had to offer blocking his way out.

"Uh-oh. W-what just happened?!" he panicked stumbling over to the blocked entrance.

XXXX

A pair of slanted violet eyes snapped open.

"Chichiue did you feel it?" a whispered of a voice echoed in the darkness.

"Yes kit. It's almost time," a deep baritone voice spoke.

XXXX

"What do I do now?" Tenchi asked himself out loud clutching his head between his hands remains of the sword still in his hand. "Think genius! Huh?" Something caught his eye on the other side of the clearing, "A passage way?"

Tenchi squeezed through the crake in the wall moving forward then he stepped into water.

"Ahh! That's cold!" the brown eyed teen yelped pulling his foot out of the wet liquid. He hopped over said water not seeing the collision with the rocky roof, "Ow! My head!" soon he was tripping over his own feet falling down a long slope, "AAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

You could hear his echoing scream fading away into the dark tunnel.

XXXX

"Nee-san we're almost free!" an excited voice yipped.

"I know just be patient," a rough female voice said.

"You will come and free me won't you?" the young voice asked hesitant.

"Of coarse I'll come and free you squirt," she said playfully, "then I'll introduce you to my partner."

"Really?! The one you mentioned in your stories nee-san?" the boy asked in excitement once again.

"Yeah, on and the same," was her answer.

"I can't wait till we're free," the young boy whispered, "Chichiue will be pleased."

"Same here, kid. Same here."

XXXX

The day was at its highest the heat rising slowly with a pleasant breeze blowing through the trees. A small lake with a giant tree in the middle sat behind the shrine giving off a peaceful aurora and before this nice scenery stood the Shinto priest Katsuhito. He stared up at the huge tree in thought aged eyes looking thoughtful at the moment.

'It's been seven hundred years and there still is no name for that second demon sealed up with Ryoko,' he thought, 'but I guess we'll find out soon enough.'

End chapter two

AN: YAY! Got another chapter done and I feel like a total idiot! –Sweatdrop- T.T I feel like no one likes me right now!!!!!! Whhaaaa!! Anyway that's all I have to say.

YAOI or NO YAOI?

YES

or

NO

Votes so far:

Yes - 19

No - 12

Let the voting continue!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel My Pain and Sorrow!: No Need for Pain!**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo! If I did I would have had both series combined and YAOI!!! (Glad I got that out of the way.)

Warnings: a bit of violence, a pinch of gore, and a dark depressed Naruto. . . . . . . . . . (I'm having a feeling that some of this is not even going to be in the story but hey I could be just paranoid) bad grammar and spelling. Oh and a super powerful Naruto too I forgot!

AN: All right I give up!!! I can't believe you people can't read! For the last time I'm not doing a pairing with Naruto if it's not YAOI!!! I suck at striate pairings so stop asking for one! This is also going to be the last chapter to vote for yaoi or no yaoi so keep them coming! Yaoi still has a chance of catching up so all those yaoi fans out there get your votes in or there will be no yaoi at all! Also as a side note I'm giving up on looking for a beta reader because I'm starting to find it so troublesome to have someone else edit my story. I don't care about you people saying I have to many spelling mistakes so go ahead and say in big bold letters YOU HAVE SPELLING MISSTASKES! I'll just turn the other way about your complaining. Oh and for **Burning Truth** thank you for offering to be my beta but I've decided that I'll just do it myself or something. Just find it to bothersome to ask others to check it for mistakes now. And if the vote for No yaoi wins then I'm just going to have little hints of yaoi through out the story just to spite the people who don't like it and for my own obsession with it. Don't worry it's not full blown yaoi just hints and there will be no pairings so don't get your panties in a bunch if you find little hints of yaoi. One last thing, I've decided to update once a month even if I have couple of chapters written out on paper already. You would have to give me ego-busting reviews to make me update sooner then once a month. Good luck on that.

Enough of my rambling let the story begin!!!!!!

Chapter Three: No Need for Chaos

The sound of claws clicking on a stone floor echoed in the chamber like an eerie predator. With a sigh a big red fox halted in the middle of his cage to his prison. So he did the only thing that his kitling hated, dragging him mentally into the depths of his mind. A loud yip of surprise was what he got when he called for the energetic blonde mass. In a messy heap of limbs and hair Naruto pouted with disapproval up at Kyuubi. The fox demon just smirked in amusement nine tails swaying behind him.

"You know I don't like when you do that baka-chichiue!" yelled the enraged kit fierce annoyance burning in his slit violet eyes.

"Well, you were taking to long talking with that crazy women," was his reply still taking pleasure in his kits annoyance.

"She's not crazy! Just well rounded in using exploding energies," the blonde defended crossing his arms against his chest. "Besides you're the one that started it."

"Well excuse me for thinking of my kit first," Kyuubi grumbled, turning his back on the young fox demon, "At least it turned into our advantage."

"Naruto just sighed a small gentle smile on his beautiful face, "Baka-fox," he whispered affectionately.

"The great demon fox heard and turned his head to the side looking over his furry shoulder showing sharp fangs forming into a grin.

"Silly kit," he answered back then went to the depths of his cage vanishing into the darkness.

Once Kyuubi was out of sight Naruto blinked in realization then huffed.

"That baka didn't even tell me what he wanted!!" the irritated teen growled, "Over seven hundred years and he still does that on purpose just to spite me."

He paused unfolding his arms and gazed hard at his clawed hands.

'Has it really been that long . . . over 700 years since that day . . ? But still I retain this form of a fifteen year old . . . . .' he looked sadly at his claws. 'What has happened to everyone back home? Are they all dead? Does time here go faster then there? Or is it in reverse?' his violet orbs hardened. 'As long as I stay here I'll never find out,' he thought clenching his clawed hands into a fist, 'Just a little longer then me and chichiue will be free. Ryoko-neesan promised to help and I won't doubt her.'

"Nee-san . . . . .," a happy smile was plastered on his expressive features.

XX Flashback 700 years ago XX

He was walking aimlessly through his mind, no real destination that moment, just going down random corridors with multiple doors on either side of him far as the eye could see. These multi-colored doors were memories ranging from the good to the bad in his fourteen years of life. The happiest memories/moments were in the shade of baby blue while the bad and the worst memories/moments were in either pitch black or bloody red. From what he could see at that moment was sadly the black and red doors dominated most of his mind. They didn't end till the twelfth year of his life when he finally was acknowledged but his first friend, Iruka. With the thoughts of his former sensei Naruto's heart clenched, already missing the brother/father figure in his life. How could things get so out of control? He should have had better control of himself and his massive hate for that bastard Sasuke but yet when he saw him he snapped. Now he was paying the consequences by being sealed in some foreign world.

Naruto decide that he didn't really want to go down memory lane, literally, so he turned around and picked randomly another corridor to go down to explore. It only took about fifteen minutes (at least to him) to hit a dead end, which happened to be the wall separating him from his physical form. The young demon child studied the obstacle looking for any weak points but sadly he didn't find any like the last ten times. Sighing in frustration the blonde haired teen lashed out at the seal in the middle but his lashing out did nothing to disturb the barrier. He glared at the seal in hatred and now knew how Kyuubi felt when he was sealed in him. At least he wasn't alone in here or he would have gone insane with loneliness. Once again Naruto looked up at the seal-taking note on how it looked. It sort of looked like an oddly shaped tree; nothing he ever seen before on a seal jutsus but hey, who's he to say it was not possible for a seal to look like that? The fox boy was in an entirely different dimension for crying out loud!

Finally he gave up shooting glares at the stupid seal ready to walk away and return to the fur ball's chamber. But before he could even take a few steps he suddenly spun around feeling a presence entering his mind. A woman with spiky blue-white hair appeared through the barren wall wearing a skintight sort of battle clothing in black and red. She had striking amber slanted (like his) eyes but this didn't distract him much just a twitch of his fingers in surprise.

"Who are you?" the violet eyed teen growled glaring at the intruder. "Why are you here?"

She couldn't answer because that's when a huge red claw came right at her from down the corridor the same one Naruto came down from. With fast reflexes the strange woman dodged out of the way amber orbs narrowing in anger.

"You made a big mistake on attacking me you little runt!" the blue-white haired woman shouted gathering energy in the palm of her hands.

He looked indifferent but the young fox demon's violet orbs hardened, "No, you made the fatal mistake of entering my mind," he countered coldly, "You're an intruder in here, so we will treat you like one."

With that the chakra claw and Naruto attacked not giving the other person to ponder on the 'we' comment. It was a deadly dance of punches and kicks, graceful movements on both sides, a master of marshal Arts would envy. To observers they would say both fighters were equally matched but with the help of the clawed hand and the boy holding back greatly it seemed the teenaged demon still was getting the advantage. Soon it came to throwing energy blasts at each other and surprise trump cards to come out into the light on the woman's part. Blows landed and others didn't, a perfect example of a battle to the death in it's beginning stage. . .well in the amber eyed woman's case.

"You're good for a runt!" the intruder shouted over the wind that happened to appear out of nowhere.

"Hump. You're not too bad your self old hag," the longhaired blonde sneered a nasty smirk on his lips showing off his small fangs.

"Why you little-" she glared at the teen snarl on her lips showing her canines.

Then something occurred to the blonde. 'Wait a second! This is MY mind, so I can do anything I wish to,' he thought just then. 'I wonder . . .' with a smirk Naruto stepped down from the fight and just stared at the enraged spiky hared woman.

Before she could jump the runt, out of no the darkness metal chains emerged out of the stone floor winding around the surprised intruder.

"What the hell?!" she yelped in shock trying to fight her restraints.

"Remember you're in my mind so I can make anything happen in here even to the intruder," he explained a smug smirk on his face. "And it seems like Kyuubi does not like you very much."

"Who's Kyuubi?" she gritted out through her clenched teeth.

"Just a extra demon in my head," was his answer not really worried anymore if someone found out. "So who are you?"

"Hump," she looked away defeated. "The names Ryoko."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ryoko-san. I'm Naruto," he said politely the crave for a fight gone, "And this red hand over here is Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon. Lord of Demon world."

That was the first time they met, not on good terms it seems.

XX Flashback ends XX

Now that he thought about it, it was quit funny after a couple of centuries. To think they started off as grudging allies but seven hundred years of imprisonment with that person you'll end up building a working relationship. In there case a little brother, big sister relationship.

"It's been weeks since the seal was broken on Ryoko-neesan," he muttered to himself, "It should be enough time to regenerate her body by now. What's taking so long then?" he asked himself impatiently.

He couldn't help but worry that Ryoko forgot about him. The teen shook his head of that thought, his nee-san wouldn't of ever forgotten about him . . . . would she? . . Of course not, they promised to stick together after being released from their prison. The blonde looked up with fire in his violet eyes.

"Better keep your word nee-san!!"

XXX

"Ahhh . . . . . free at last!" a low female voice said sighing in relief.

Yellow glowing eyes narrowed in the semi-dark cave-taking note of the glowing floor. She glared at the cave as a whole, despising the place that imprisoned her. The blue-white haired woman took a calming breath saying to herself that once she freed her little brother she would blow this place to kingdom come and she would do it with a smile on her face. with that she moved from the middle of the cave's chamber to come close to one of the edges of the walls studying the with her sharp slanted amber eyes. Ryoko searched every inch of the wall then moved on to the next repeating the process. This went on for a couple of minutes till she smirked in triumph gathering a good amount of her energy in her hand glowing a bright-dark orange. Then with a growl of determination the space pirate slammed the glowing orb of power into the rocky wall. There was a blast of rock and dirt then a passage way was revealed to the beautiful woman, which drew a laugh of happiness form said woman. Stepping through the blown out wall she gazed over the new chamber with hardened eyes looking for her main objective. And she did find it, imbedded into the far wall with heavy duty sealing papers covering it. With another growl of anger Ryoko stalked over to a dark green crystallized structure and started to tare each paper seal off, with rage in her now glowing yellow eyes, one by one. Once Ryoko was done with that she gave a booming shout and punched her fist into the crystal incasing her little brother, shattering it into dust with her burning rage. With quick reflexes the space pirate caught the limp figure that was formally trapped inside said crystal, cradling him in her strong arms. Ryoko's eyes softened when looking down at his soft features and to say he was very beautiful for a boy but that was thanks to the demon fox blood running through his veins, kitsune's were naturally elegantly beautiful in their hybrid forms. Right then she was truly happy, she and Naruto were free and ready to start a new life together. To say she was looking forward to it, but first things first she had to get the both of them out of here. Concentrating on her power and teleported the next second out of the cave leaving their prison behind. Once the transportation was executed fresh air hit her senses bringing a nice soothing smell of flowers and scented trees. Looking around her surroundings Ryoko took note it was mid afternoon, sun getting ready t move west to set later but that wasn't her main concern but the young boy in her arms which as of yet to wake up. This worried the young looking woman greatly. Gazing over here shoulder she saw the dreaded cave then looked away, saying to herself that it had to wait for later, in front of her was stone steps leading up to a shrine. That way she knew she didn't want to go, yet she didn't want to go back either so the space pirate took to the sky instead. Flying over the trees Ryoko searched for a clearing and luck was on her side she did find one. Just as quickly as she took off she landed, gently placing her little brother on the grassy floor. At that moment she notice she was still in her battle uniform in it's black and red glory so with a snap of her fingers they phased into a new set of loose and more comfortable clothing. Satisfied with her new clothes and got back down to her current problem, waking up Naruto.

Ryoko strolled up to the non-moving person on the ground trying to figure out why he didn't wake up on his own but soon gave up deciding to do it herself. "Hey squirt wake up," the white-blue haired woman barked nudging the blonde with her foot. He didn't responded, "Hey! Blondie, time to get up!" she only got a twitch form one of his cute furry fox ears. A tic appeared forehead, "If you don't get up I'm going to kick your ass!" the demon lady threatened. It only got a grumble from the fox boy. Two more tics appeared on her forehead. "This would doesn't have ramen," the amber eyed woman stated flatly.

The young demon fox jerked awake with a start shouting like the world was going to end, "WHAT?!?!?!"

"Well, that got him up," the space pirated muttered under her breath.

The blonde heard that comment then pouted figuring out she was just trying to wake him up and it was a lie. Ryoko laughed at his cute expression ruffling his blonde head caressing his two golden fox ears. This got a purr out of the fox child's throat liking her petting, which brought a calming feeling to his mind. Then when she stopped he whimpered at the loss violet slanted orbs reopening from their semi-sleep position. Lifting himself up Naruto stretched out a few of his joints popped getting a satisfied sigh from the long blonde haired teens lips all nine of his golden tails swaying behind him lazily. After he was done getting all of the kinks out of his bones Naruto faced his big sister waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he did.

"Ryoko-neesan I'm glad you didn't forget me. For a moment I thought you did when you didn't come for a long time," he started, a gentle smile on his fanged mouth, "For that I am very grateful."

The space pirate was a bit flustered by those words, rarely has her little brother ever given a positive and trusting response to her. To say he considered her his big sister too, but with restrictions. A faint blush spread over her checks but she smirked in smugness to hide her embarrassment.

"No need to be grateful," she teased, "You're the closest thing to family to me and I would free you even if you didn't ask to, I would still do it. You're my little brother and you will always be my family and my first priority."

The blonde fox child was silent after the older woman said that. Like him Ryoko wasn't the type to show much positive emotions so this was a bit of a shock to him and he felt all warm and fuzzy in the pit of his stomach for some reason. It made the boy scared and confused by these strange sensations. Like come on! It's been over seven hundred years since he could feel these touchy feely emotions, which now it made him feel very uncomfortable. His sister figure coughed in her hand feeling the awkwardness of their situation. It was Naruto who broke their silence once again though.

"What do we do now nee-san?" he asked with a happy grin on his face covering his embarrassment and still basking in his new found freedom.

The white-blue haired woman pondered this then said, "Well, we first have to find somewhere to stay but-" She didn't get the chance to finish her words.

"I want to find Yosho," Naruto stated flatly violet slanted orbs narrowing in silent rage forgetting his former happy mood.

"What?" she looked at the nine-tailed child in surprise.

"I want to look for Yosho," he repeated venom in his voice ears and tails twitching in agitation.

The older demon frowned at Naruto's sudden change in attitude from happy to down right murderous. Worry seeped into her amber slanted eyes. Staring for a few moments she sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn the golden demon fox was.

"Do what you want," Ryoko sighed then looked sternly at her little brother, "but be careful ok? I don't know what I would do if you got hurt in anyway or worst killed got that?"

The longhaired blonde smirked, "You worry to much Ryoko-neesan. Besides I'm a nine tailed demon fox what's the worst that could happen?" he boasted with confidence in his stance.

Before he moved to leave the older woman called out, "How are you going to find him?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder golden ears perked in mischief, "What else? With my nose," then the demon child took off at high speeds into the surround forest.

The demon woman frowned shaking her head slowly messaging her temples.

"This isn't going to end well I know it when concerning Naruto," she muttered, "I can just feel it."

XXX

Naruto growled, he could smell Yosho everywhere in this area but for some reason it had a slight difference but he just shrugged it off as his imagination. He followed the sent for miles, soon to come upon a small city and spotted a school of some kind on the out skirts which happened to be where the sent was originating form and still fresh. With an excited wag of his tails the kitsune dashed onto the school grounds, but kept to the shadows. A burst of chakra to his feet he ran up the side of the building still in pursuit of Yosho's sent getting warmer and warmer. Just as quickly as he ran up the wall he landed on the rooftop of the building with an earnest urge to yip in happiness of finding his prey. Ears flicking in different directions listening if anyone was around and caught light breathing to the left of him. Turning to se but it wasn't who he was looking for; this person was not Yosho yet this teenager sleeping before him seemed familiar and smelled like the bastard he was hunting. Naruto brought his claws to his chin in thought wondering where he had seen the guy before. Then he hit a fist into his palm.

'Oh! I remember now! Ryoko-neesan showed me a mental picture of him. She seemed pretty fond of him,' he thought proudly on remembering. 'His name was . . '

"Tenchi," he said out loud gazing at the sleeping youth. Then he smirked, "Let the fun begin."

End chapter three

AN:(April ?, 2007) Finally got this done! I almost got a writers block on this chapter but luckily I didn't. The sad part is that the only reason I didn't get it was because I'm sick . . . . . . it sucks and I can't sleep so I'm up at 3 o' clock in the fucken morning finishing off this chapter! You people better be grateful! I'm suffering here so I betting get a lot of damn reviews for this if not then I just won't update for a few months. Besides I get a lot of things to do with me in my last year of high school and all so I have no obligation on writing more till I get a least 100 reviews! Very high expectation but that's what I want! Enough of my ranting, here is the fucken votes list.

YAOI or NO YAOI?

YES

or

NO

Votes so far:

Yes - 28

No - 44

Let the voting continue . . . . alright you fucken bastards (It's the sickness talking)

AN:(May, 2?, 2007 :fuck you I don't keep track of the date:) Hey it's me again this in the chapter I finished before I graduated. Yo the people that love yaoi you guys still have a chance so review or let there me no yaoi in this story. Oh and I'll be having a side story about this story just for those yaoi fans latter on around chapter eight or ten k. Hope you enjoyed! Review! Oh and one more thing I don't care if I get flamed anymore. BRING THEM ON! Last chance to vote!


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel My Pain and Sorrow: No Need for Pain!**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo! If I did I would have had both serice combined and YAOI!!! (Glad I got that out of the way.)

Warnings: a bit of violence, a pinch of gore, and a dark depressed Naruto. . . . . . . . . . (I'm having a feeling that some of this is not even going to be in the story but hey I could be just paranoid) bad grammar and spelling. Oh and a super powerful Naruto too I forgot!

Chapter four: Naruto, the Fox Demon

He was dreaming of a nightmare, of a demon with glowing eyes. He couldn't remember the color but they were glowing intensely right into his chocolate brown. It was frighten-ly scary at the time and it still was but he still had some of his manly pride to consider. Then he suddenly woke up.

Tenchi sat up, sweat running down his brow looking around in confusion, it was already dark outside, "Huh? Wha . .?" then it hit him, "Oh great I fell asleep," he groaned getting to his feet. "I missed all my classes and everyone is gone."

Then a bell chimed behind him, the pony tailed teen turned around coming face to face with a golden fox.

"A fox?" he questioned out loud staring at the bigger then average canine, "How the heck did you get in here?"

With a chime once more from a bell, which was around said fox's neck, the creature got to its paws and trotted over to the teenage boy. Seeing this Tenchi kneeled to pick up the fox but before the bigger then average fox could get in reaching distance it suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" he said dumbfounded frozen with his arms held out.

Chuckling suddenly erupted from behind him; the teen turned around again on his feet and stared at the stranger on the fence surrounding the roof. Tenchi inhaled sharply awed by the creatures beauty, from here it was hard to pinpoint it's gender.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

Violet orbs looked down at him in silent amusement.

"Naruto," the beautiful creature replied with an amused smirk on it's lips, closing his stunning slanted eyes.

"What?" Tenchi looked on in confusion.

"That's my name," was the answer of the now identified 'male' boy.

The boy's eyes re-opened to reveal glowing bloody red staring at Tenchi with such intensity. The pigtailed teen paled remembering that encounter with glowing eyes in a cave.

"No . . .no way! You can't be . . . . . you can't be that - that - that - that - that -," he stuttered stupidly, "that freeze-dried demon!"

The small teen had a scowl on his face, red eyes returning to there dark purple, "No, I'm not. I just was imprisoned with her," he replied, that was also when Tenchi took note of Naruto's extra appendages and features.

'A nine tailed fox?' he thought to himself taking consideration of the longhaired blonde's answer. 'Grandpa never mentioned a fox in the stories much less one with nine tails.'

Tenchi was snapped out of his thoughts when the violet eyed teen growled getting his attention. Now the blonde boy was glaring at him with seething anger, but it bleed away into a sad lonely spark.

"It was cold in there," Naruto whispered, but loud enough for Tenchi to hear, "and dark . .," he looked striate into chocolate brown. "Do you know how long we were trapped in there?" the fox child growled anger rising once again claws clenched into fists at his sides drawing blood, "700 years. And neither of us liked it, didn't like it at all," again the longhaired youth's eyes were glowing red. "All 'I' want now is revenge!"

Tenchi's eyes widened panic setting in his body, "Hey! It's not my fault!" the pigtailed boy said quickly waving his arms in front of him.

"No," Naruto admitted but glared harder into those brown orbs.

"No, no way!" he argued, "It was my ancestor, some guy named Yosho!"

The blonde's left eye twitched at that name.

"I don't care," he said flatly, then he broke out into a fanged smirk, "I just need to let out my anger on you instead," a sadistic glint in his glowing red eyes, "right now!"

With that the fox demon jumped off the fence a glowing orb of blue energy swirling in his clawed hand. It came down on the poor brown-eyed teen.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted in glee.

Tenchi dodged out of the way a frightened look on his face. The whirling energy blew a good portion of the roof off with debris flying everywhere. Once the pigtailed boy got his footing he started to run when the blonde demon started to throw 'red' energy in the shape of strange knives.

"Why me?! It's not fair!" Tenchi cried out to his imaginary god that hated him.

The nine-tailed boy was laughing like a mad man taking joy in the others misfortune. With the grace of a fox Naruto dashed right next to the other boy cornering him up against an object sticking from the ground.

"What's the matter Tenchi?" the fox boy purred then slammed another blue swirling energy ball towards the distressed teen.

"Rasengan!"

"Whaa!"

Once again the pigtailed teen jumped out of the way running in another direction. With the speed of a cheetah the fox was running beside Tenchi looking on in amusement at him.

"You gota have to run a lot faster then that earthling," Naruto teased fangs bared a the running prey.

"Ghaa!" he shouted in surprise, then took a turn running to a pile of rubble. It took him a few seconds of searching, but he found what he was looking for. A long pipe that would substitute for a sword, "Ok now!" he got into his stance.

"Hum-hmm," the blonde demon beckoned for Tenchi to come at him, a smirk on his soft lips.

"Ready or not. Here I come!" he shouted in determination, confidence clearly burning into his chocolate brown orbs.

He shouted a battle cry and swung his pipe at the nine tailed youth, but it was caught effortlessly by one of Naruto's slender golden tails. With a slight nudge the pigtailed youth fell over on his back temporarily stunned then quickly scrambled to his feet pipe in hand with an angry look on his face.

"Grrr. .," the older of the two, in looks, growled then wildly started swinging the pipe rushing the blonde.

With a soft 'pathetic' form Naruto, the young fox demon jumped strait into the air jumping over the short black haired teen's swings. Tenchi looked around for his opponent in bewilderment but was distracted when his makeshift sword he was using fell apart into neatly cut peaces. The teen's brown eyes widened.

"Wha . . .?" he said dumbly then threw the unless scrap of metal to the side and resumed to run like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

Naruto started to laugh with sadistic glee once again having fun throwing his chakra created kunai and shuriken at the poor boy in front of him. He fired up another one of his favorite jutsus and slammed it on the ground behind poor Tenchi.

"Rasengan!"

The blast shoved the black haired teen through the door into the building, which happened to be stairs to go to the lower floors. The poor boy fell all the way down not to gracefully. Naruto looked over the railing with fake worry on his face.

"Hey. Try not to hurt yourself," he said sweetly then growled out, "I'd like to do that for you."

Then he jumped off into the spiral of stairs. Meanwhile Tenchi reached the first floor in a heap on the ground moaning in pain form slamming into the wall.

"Ugg. . . . ouch," the teen whined rubbing his wounded head then he caught something at the edge of his eye, "huh . .?" It only took him a second to realize it was the shadow of that crazy fox boy, "uh-oh!"

Scrambling to his feet the high school student searched franticly for a hiding place. He ducked into one of the classrooms shutting the sliding door quickly but quietly then leaned on the door sliding to the tile ground sighing. When he heard footsteps coming down the hallway he tried to muffle his breathing by clamping his hands over his mouth. a shadow appeared through the plastic white windows while Tenchi struggle to be quiet. Moments pasted then the sixteen-year-old let out a big sigh of relief slumping his tense shoulders.

"That was close," he muttered looking down studying his pants leg, "I'll just hide here till I figure out a plan . . . hmmm? What is that? That smell?" he asked out loud looking for the answer in his spiky head, "Oh gas fumes . .," the teen paused then his eyes bugged out, "GAS FUMES?!" Looking around the classroom he son found the problem. The gas was leaking out from a broken pipe, which must have been in the blast zone. "Oh great . . ." he muttered crawling to the door he came through, "I've got a good plan! . . . I'm going to get out of here."

Rising to his feet the youth headed for the door.

"Tenchi," a voice called out cheerfully out of nowhere.

The teenager nearly jumped out of his skin looking around cautiously, "What next?" he whispered nervously sweating up a storm.

He stared up again, moving for the door.

"Tenchi," the body less voice called out again in a singsong tone.

The poor young man was jittering with comical tears streaming down his checks. Tenchi looked behind him, in front of him, both of his sides and even below him but there was no sight of the demon calling his name. Paling he gulped and looked above him. Hole and behold there was that very same demon standing upside down like it was natural to be like that.

"Hello there," the blonde grinned long hair hanging nearly touching his head. The black haired boy backpedaled into the wall sweating nervously. The young kitsune jumped down landing gracefully onto the floor magnificent nine tails swaying behind him. "It's time for today's lesson. School boy," Naruto purred bringing out his left hand, "I would like to show-and-tell you what Ryoko-neesan has given and taught me."

With those words a ball of red energy appeared in his palm, closing his hand around it swiftly turning into a sword of red light. Faintly you could see a glow come off the demon child's wrist.

"Ahhh! There's leaking gas! You'll start a fire!" the other boy cried out in clear panic pointing his finger behind the other teenager.

The other stopped violet orbs filled with puzzlement, "Gas? What is gas?" the blonde asked cutely head tilted to the side in confusion.

'I can just see the headlines,' Tenchi thought detached. '-Brilliant Student Blown to Bits.-'

In a brake down of hysteria the pigtailed teen turned away face to the wall gripping his head between his hands. "Oh man! If I've know I was going to die to day I wouldn't have done all that homework over vacation!" he cried while Naruto in the background just sweatdroped. After ranting his misfortunes he thought of something, "I-I think I might just have an idea," he whispered to himself.

"Hmmm?" poor Naruto was very confused when the teen started talking to himself.

Tenchi looked at the kitsune carefully then all of a sudden said, "Hey! What's that outside the window?!" he asked enthusiastically then sweatdroped, "I just used the oldest trick in the book."

"Ohh! What is it?" the blonde asked looking out the window like a dumb blonde would with excited curiosity, "I wanna see." At that comment he nearly fell over in shock, then quickly hightailed it out of there leaving Naruto in the class room blissfully unaware.

"Hmmm?" the cute fox boy looked everywhere outside, "Hey I don't want to miss anything."

XX Outside classroom XX

"Huh! I can't believe he bought it!" he laughed, "I'm out of here!" he crowed sprinting down the hall.

XX Back in classroom XX

Violet orbs looked out at the window in disappointment, "Well I don't see anything. I think-" he started but was interrupted by his own gasp. "What? . . .," that was when he figured out he was just tricked, "Grrrrr . . . . I'll get him!" he growled in rage.

His forgotten red light sword crackled in his clawed fist putting more chakra into it but sadly Naruto didn't know he just sparked a deadly gas.

XXBOOMXX

XX Down the hall XX

The spiky black haired teen was running like his life depended on it, which it did. Then a big explosion erupted from the classroom he came out of pushing him to the smooth floor from the force of the blast. Once the debris was gone Tenchi looked up into the roaring fire.

"There he goes," he muttered feeling bad that the blonde demon had to go down that way. He got to his feet and stared for a few minutes at the fire, which was spreading slowly. "He was kinda cute," then he realized what he said and smacked himself in disbelief then shook his head, "Where the heck did that thought come from?" he asked himself, " . . . . Well he did kind of looked like a girl," with that explanation he then clapped his hands twice in prayer. "Huh? Oh . . . old shrine habit," he looked sheepish then started to chuckle turning into laughter, but stopped as soon as it started. He caught something at the corner of his eye. "Huh?" he looked closely into the fire and then a shape appeared coming towards him scaring him shitless, "Ahhhh!" he turned and ran away.

a blonde demon fox came out of the flames pissed off with soot and bloody cuts, which were healing before his eyes, all over his body. A murderous glare set on his foxy features but it was ruined when he started to cough up black smoke.

"HEY! That's no way to treat a respectable fox like me!" he growled/yelled out in rage.

The homicidal demon fox went into a run down the fall fangs bared to the world in anger.

"Uh-oh! I'm in big trouble. He's alive again!" he panicked scared half to death.

Naruto was racing down the hall.

Tenchi was having a panic attack just looking for the stairs.

The fox was getting closer.

The teenager has yet to find the first step.

Demon boy was pissed beyond belief.

High schooler scared shitless.

The blonde demon passed a mirror.

The black haired teenager hit the first step.

Naruto backtracked to the mirror looking at himself then gasped in horror. "Look at me!" he gasped violet eyes wide. "Nee-san is going to kill me! My hair is a mess!" Ryoko-neesan always said to keep your hair in good condition!"

By the stairway Tenchi sagged his shoulders, "Oh thank god."

He went off to find a different hiding spot.

XX 5 minutes later XX

Tenchi was in another classroom, which he left his stuff, sitting at one of the desks with his head down taking in big deep breaths.

"Ok, ok, so he's got incredible super powers and I don't. So far so good," he said casually, "So-so, now what do I do?"

XX With Naruto XX

A giggle rang through the hallway. Then a soft laugh.

"You're one handsome demon! Nee-san wont be mad now!" the fox child chirped in happiness, "I look better then when I left so this has to please her!" he looked one more time at his reflection then moved down the hall, "Where did that twerp get to now?" he pondered out loud. "Oh well, I'll just make it easier for me. Let's go!"

There was a loud shout of:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A big puff of smoke and a lot of pops came forth.

XX With Tenchi XX

This was not his day, first he fell asleep on the roof missing all his classes now a crazy, but cute, fox demon was out to kill him for what is ancestor Yosho did. Nope, wasn't his day. Right now he was hiding out in one of his classrooms gathering his stuff and finding a way to sneak past the demon in the school, which seemed almost impossible at the moment. Deep in thought Tenchi was surprised when the fire alarm went off, making him fall over in his desk, taking said desk and the chair with him.

"Take it easy," he scolded himself, "It's only the stupid fire alarm," he picked himself off the floor his school bag in hand, "of coarse half the building has to be on fire before it rings, "Tenchi muttered under his breath, "Well I guess it's just one of those kinds of days." He was about to walk away when the fire alarm caught his interest, "Huh? Wait a minute. That jewel on his wrist. That's got to be the source of his powers." Oh how wrong he was, "Yeah! The legend says so. 'Three gems for power' it's like the other demon grandpa talked about so this demon can't be any different right! With out his power maybe I could get him back into that cave with out letting the other one out," he said excited and determined. "I got to try. Come on! You can do it Tenchi!" he gave a triumphed laugh hands on his hips, "I can beat him! It's easy!"

"Easy?" a growl came from right behind him.

Tenchi paled.

End of chapter four.

AN: Done! Man my wrist hurts like a motherfucker, but hey I had to get it down or else I would of lost the idea a few minutes latter. I was devoted though! I finished! It was the longest afternoon of my life with the bonus of being drugged with cold medication in my system! . I almost fell asleep in my class!(which are over by now) Well might as well get on to the next chapter! Review!

P.S. The talking up above was done during my last school year so ignore it if ya want don't matter. Ok this will be no pairings in this story and I will continue updateing once a month. review.


	5. author note

AN: I've decided to have a yaoi version of this story for the yaoi fans! So this will be the no yaoi and I'll be putting up a yaoi version up at the same time as the fourth chapter is out! So look for it yaoi fans!!!! I just couldn't disappoint the yaoi parts of the votes and I couldn't resist the pull of the yaoi pervert in my messed up mind!


	6. Chapter 5

**Feel My Pain and Sorrow: No Need for Pain!**

Author: Golden Feathers Edward

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or Tenchi Muyo! If I did I would have had both animes combined and YAOI!!! (Glad I got that out of the way.)

Warnings: a bit of violence, a pinch of gore, and a dark depressed Naruto. . . . . . . . . . (I'm having a feeling that some of this is not even going to be in the story but hey I could be just paranoid) bad grammar and spelling. Oh and a super powerful Naruto too I forgot!

Chapter five: The Game End

// "Easy?" a growl came from right behind him.

Tenchi paled.//

The brown eyed teen quickly turned around fear shown on his face. What he saw before him nearly make him scream out like a little girl. Right in front of him stood seven nine tailed demon foxes with glowing blue orbs of energy in each of their hands. Swiftly they strike.

"Rasengan!" All of them shouted at the same time.

The pigtailed teenager had no choice but to jump out of the window to avoid the explosion that went off in the class room. He ran through the outside campus jumping over the fence and continued to run, but crashed into something firm but soft. Tenchi fell on the ground wincing at the impact.

"What the . . ?" he looked up to meet red bloody eyes, he sweated nervously.

"Don't be so scared sweetie pie," Naruto mocked lifting up his newly formed red light sword, "I wont hurt you to much." a viscous fanged smirk on his lips.

Naruto brought down his sword down on the helpless spiky black haired teen and in retaliation said teen brought up his book bag as a shield. The energy sword went right through but something went wrong. Between the sliced book bag a blue glowing light appeared.

"Uh-oh!" the blonde jumped away from the force of energy feeling like he got burned.

"Huh?" was Tenchi's intelligent answer to the object floating in front of him. With a blast of light a new object was revealed, "Waah!"

Brown chocolate eyes looked away from the intense light and when it died away he looked up and saw the sword hilt from the cave. He looked on in fascination slowly reaching out for the beautifully carved hilt.

The fox demon growled, "Impressive," he admitted grudgingly, forming a sphere of energy of destructive energy, "Nee-san taught me this, catch!"

He thrust his hand forward sending small spheres of destructive energy at the other teen. Mere feet in front of Tenchi the glowing red orbs exploded impacting upon a barrier of some kind. Naruto was livid seeing none of them hit the other teen so he created another sword and rushed right at the spiky black haired youth.

"I've got cha!" The demon child shouted in triumph at the same time Tenchi griped the sword hilt. The blonde's victory didn't last long because out from the tip of the hilt emerged a blue glowing blade which stopped Naruto's red one.

"Hey!" the fox demon yelled a small pout on his full lips. "No fair! Cheating!"

"What?!" Tenchi asked in disbelief and bewilderment, "Give me a break!"

Suddenly Tenchi's sword jerked forward nearly catching the other off guard. The blonde dodged to the right then left going in a mismatched pattern trying to avoid and keep his distance from the lunging brown eyed teen's blade.

"Sorry!" was the distressed reply of the spiky haired teenager sword still swinging, "It has a mind of it's own!" a look of confusion on his handsome face, "If I had had my way I wouldn't fight a monster like you!"

They dashed at each other then, froze in place.

"Monster?" the fox child bit out while the other sweated nervously. A small tic appeared on the blonde's forehead and without warning the beautiful golden fox boy punched Tenchi right in the face knocking him into the fence. "Tell me exactly what you call a cute fox like me a m-m-monster?!" he hissed with so much venom in his voice.

Tenchi paled went white as a sheet, "Oh come on!" he cried in panic, "You walk through fire, you walk on walls and ceilings, you rip holes through the roof and you can even multiply!"

Naruto stomped murderously towards the brown eyed teen, "Very good reasons but not good enough!"

Then the sword jerked forward towards the enraged demon fox ready to slice into his side. Violet slanted orbs widened in shock and quickly one of his nine tails came up to shield him. Instead of blocking the blue sword the furry appendage was cut off. Naruto jumped away wincing in pain glaring at the other in front of him. While his cut off tail turned into pure red chakra and exploded leaving more damage to the school. Tenchi just stared unaware of the sword in his hand deactivating or the explosion. He straitened with a guilty look on his face.

The blonde demon dropped his glare and sighed tiredly, "Oh well," he said in defeat looking up into the sky, "Another battle lost," he thought of the battle with Sasuke the first time and the last time, "That's the story of my life."

Sighing once again he shifted his tails but then winced forgetting about his ninth one. "Huh?" the whisker faced teen muttered looking behind him at his served tail.

"The sword did it," Tenchi tried to explain pointing at the hilt in his hand, "I didn't mean to cut off your . . . . ," he trailed off then bowed deeply, "I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked then smiled happily, nice to know this boy had some manners. He yipped in approval of this gesture signaling he forgave Tenchi for the moment then got to work healing his lost tail. The high school boy watched in fascination as the missing tail re-grew itself.

Once Naruto was done he chirped," Ta da!" a big grin on his fanged mouth.

"Wow. . " was all the other teen could say clapping to the amazing trick.

The fox child bowed, "Goodnight," and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tenchi was laughing with happiness still clapping, then there was a big explosion behind him throwing him forward few feet.

"Uh-ho," he muttered looking on at the burning school in shock, "Oh no! I better get out of here before I get into really big trouble!" he started to run home, "What a mess!"

XX Else where XX

Ryoko was worried and didn't like it when she was. She was the famous space pirate Ryoko for crying out loud!! But she couldn't help it, ever since she met Naruto he was the sun in her eternal darkness, the little brother she never had or even a son. She remembered the first time they met which was not on good terms but it soon turned into tolerance, to understanding, to like, to friendship, then into loving siblings. But there was a limit to what Naruto could give. Why? He was the kind of person who didn't trust that much and the Kyuubi was the only one that had his full trust. To say Ryoko had never met the demon lord personally and that glowing hand of him when they met really didn't count. The reason why she never met him was because she could not venture past a certain point in her little brothers mind. So she dealt with it. Right now she really wish she had Naruto's full trust, if she did then they could from a mental bond. Sighing in frustration Ryoko plopped down onto the ground waiting fro Naruto to come back. There was a loud pop behind her and she lazily looked over her shoulder.

"What took you so long?" she asked glaring at her little brother.

"I got lost on the road of life," was all the long haired blonde said grin on his whiskered face hands behind his head.

She gave him a flat look, "Not the brightest crayon in the box now, are we?"

A huge tic appeared on his forehead, "I'm already visualizing the duck tape over your mouth," Naruto growled out through his teeth.

Ryoko just smirked in amusement then it turned into a frown.

"No really what took you so long?" she asked amber eyes trained on his violet orbs.

"Well first off I didn't find Yosho," the blue-white haired woman raised a well formed brow, "but I did find that boy you talk about all the time, Tenchi."

"Really?" she looked a bit startled.

"Yeah," he answered with a grin, "So I decided to have some fun with him and it was worth it! He's a good fighter with a sword, but he needs a back bone."

Ryoko paled when she heard him say 'to have some "fun"!' The space pirate knew her little brothers definition of fun which involved explosions, the use of his favorite jutsu along with the new technique she gave him, and throwing around his demonic chakra. Meaning total destruction and chaos to the surrounding area. She was afraid to even ask what he did to Tenchi. The poor woman slapped her hand onto her forehead in frustration.

"So tell me," Ryoko muttered a tic forming on her brow, "did you destroy everything you touched?"

"Hey it wasn't that bad!" he shouted defensively a hurt look on his foxy face, "give me a little more credit nee-san! I only demolished three fourths of the buildings!"

By now the amber eyed woman had a few dozen tics on her face. She walked over to her so called brother and whacked him over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" the young blonde shrieked rubbing his abused head.

"That's no better then actually taking the whole building down Naruto no baka!" Ryoko screamed into his face then giving him a long lecture of not using his power to destroy things.

'Damn, she reminds me of Sakura-chan when she's pissed but more scarier,' Naruto thought a sweat drop running down the side of his face. 'Man women are just plain scary when there mad.'

"Naruto are you even listening to me?!" his big sister scolded hands on her hips.

"Um . .yes?" he answered hesitantly the said, "Thank you. I'm all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view," and said it with a striate face.

"Why you little," the space pirate growled her hands cracking with energy.

That was when he realized his mistake, "Sorry Ryoko-neesan," he shouted happily, "but I got to go!"

And with those parting words disappeared in a cloud of smoke once again. Miles away you could hear the scream of a murderous woman.

XXXX

Once Tenchi reached home he relaxed panting from running all the way home. Sighing in relief the teen kicked off his shoes out the door way and slipped on his slippers padding into the kitchen. He plopped down onto one of the dinning chairs and gave out another sigh. Look down in his hand to study the hilt of his ancestor's sword.

"This sword sure is powerful," Tenchi whispered into the silent air, "I wonder what happened to that demon fox boy?" he shook his head trying to get that scary image out of his head, "Try not to think about him," he said to himself, "It's over."

With a yawn he grabbed a quick dinner and started to eat. A few minutes after he was into his dinner there was a muffled thunk above him. The brown eyed teen blinked in puzzlement.

"Huh?" he looked up at the ceiling then stood up in his chair, 'That came from my bedroom,' he thought, quietly walking towards the stairs.

He climbed the steps slowly and quietly, a nervous touch coursing through his right hand. Reaching his bedroom door he paused, hand over the doorknob hesitating on opening the door. With a gulp he quickly opened his door.

"Waahhh!" he yelped in surprise and horror, tripping over his feet and landed on the ground face first.

What he saw scared the shit out of him. Right there on his bed perched a golden demon fox named Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Welcome home Tenchi!" the fox boy chirped nine tails swaying lazily.

'Why me?' he thought pathetically.

He started to cry hysterically.

Naruto raised a well formed brow, "I don't know what your problem is," he started, "but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

Tenchi got up off the floor looking at the demon that tried to kill him not to long ago.

"How could . . . . ," he wasn't able to finish, he was speechless.

"What's the matter?" the demon taunted, "fox got your tongue?"

"I don't believe it," he finally said brown eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Hump idiot. Now," the growled handing out his clawed hand, "I want your balls please," he said calmly waiting expectedly.

"What?!" the spiky haired teen yelled in great amount of panic with a 'what the fuck are you crazy' expression on his face, bring his hands down to shield his groin from the other in front of him, "No way! There mine! I'm going to hang on to them!"

Naruto face faulted, "Aha!" He peeled himself off the floor, "No you fucken retard!" the blonde demon raged disgust, "I mean the three jewels on your sword! Otherwise, Ryoko-neesan can't control Ryo-ohki!"

Tenchi just looked puzzled, "Ryo-ohki?"

The demon child slapped his hand to his forehead, "Ohhh! Don't tell me you don't know what that is!" he growled pulling at his long blonde hair, "It's the other demon in the legend, you dimwit!"

It dawned on him soon after, "That would mean if I gave you the jewels and you give them to this Ryoko person then the demon will come back to life?!" he asked/shouted chocolate brown orbs wide with twice the panic then he had before, "Forget it!"

"No ifs about it," Naruto growled violet eyes narrowing into slits, "Give. Them. To. Me," the long haired blonde demanded pronouncing each word.

Tenchi glared, "No way! You made this mess all by yourself. Do you think I want to deal with another monster flying around when you're already blowing things up?" he shouted in defense while Naruto slightly flinched at the word monster but tried to ignore it, "Geez! That is the last thing I want to see! And I still have to deal with the first demon originally sealed up in that cave!"

The nine tailed fox child's eyes turned red then he walked up to the taller teen and grabbed his shirt collar with his clawed hand giving the nervous back haired boy a vicious smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked blood red eyes piercing into this own chocolate brown murder radiating from the small teen.

"The one approaching us right now is even worse," a female voice added from the window.

Both demon and human teens looked over to the window to discover a woman with spiky blue-white hair and yellow amber eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" was the taller teen's impulsive answer not even taking note of that a strange woman was in his room.

"Ryoko-neesan?" He asked puzzled red slanted eyes softening a bit.

She looked at him and gave a small smile then it disappeared behind her smirk.

'This is the other demon?' Tenchi thought to himself studying her closely.

Naruto notice this and his red eyes started to glow with rage. 'How dare he look at my nee-san!' he thought ready to ring the others neck, "Just give me the sword," the blonde growled threateningly," getting Tenchi's attention again, "I want it and I want it **NOW**."

With that statement the young demon fox grabbed a part of the hilt and started to pull receiving a yelp of protest from the other. A game of tug-a-war commenced between the two teenagers. In the background Ryoko sighed in exasperation shaking her head at her little brothers and the other boy's childish antics. Back with the two boys the fox child was backing the other into the bed trying to pull the sword out of his grasp.

"Give me the fucken sword you prick!" Naruto hissed shoving the taller teen backward red orbs glaring with anger.

"Who the hell are you calling a prick?!" he replied back angrily pulling the sword hilt to his chest, "I don't want another monster like you running around destroying stuff in the city!"

Once again the young ninja tried to ignore that monster comment, red eyes going cold, "I'd agree with you if you were right," the blonde said, "but you're not! Now give me the damn sword!"

"No!" Tenchi shouted back, fire of determination burning in his brown orbs.

A few seconds more of struggling the black spiky haired teen tripped falling backwards onto his bed taking the kitsune down with him. Ryoko sweat dropped a little blush colored her cheeks at seeing her little brother's and Tenchi's awkward position but both were obvious, to busy fighting over the sword hilt. Naruto was straddling the taller teen's hips tails warped around the others legs, thighs, waist, and arms. His golden fox ears pressed back to his head red glowing eyes on the sword and clawed hands reached out for it, leaning closer to Tenchi's body. Said teen turned red from head to toe when he finally took notice of their bodies in close contact with each other when he felt the shorter teens rump accidentally grind into his groin. Soon the blonde yipped in triumph when he grabbed the sword from the teen below him, slack hand.

"Ha! I got it!" the red eyed teen crowed, hilt clutched in his claws.

Suddenly the sword started glowing and red eyes widened.

End of chapter five.

AN: Finished chapter five and hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! And he last time I'm going to say this **THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A PAIRING!!! SO STOP ASKING FOR ONE! **Why? Because I can't write a striate pairing even if my life depended on it! It just can't be done!Well that's all I got to say. Review! Bye!


	7. note of delay and thought

I'm sorry but I won't be updating for a long while. I have too much going on in my life with going to collage, starting my new job which is graveyard shift, babysitting my little sister during the day. Basically getting my life started without the help of my parents. Oh and the most major writers block I have ever had since I started writing. I'm sorry it going to take awhile for me to figure out how to get out of it. I could get out of it tomorrow a couple days from now or weeks hell even months. I don't know. Sorry again.

As for this story Feel My Pain and Sorrow the frist version with no yaoi I'll be rewriting it finding all the little mistakes. I dicided not to delete it quite yet and if it continues to not be good enough I'll be really removing it.

-Golden Feathers Edward


End file.
